wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Za moich czasów... cz.1.
Witajcie młodziaszki... - rzekł A'Tuin siadając wygodnie w fotelu i opierając swoje ręce o oparcia. Młodzi eldarowie zbiegli się szybko i po chwili gwaru porozsiadali się po turecku wokół starca. A'Tuin bowiem liczył sobie tyle tysięcy lat, że ani Azazel ani tym bardziej żaden z jego rówieśników nie umiał policzyć. Na pewno więcej niż ktokolwiek inny i każdy na Saim-Hann szanował jego mądrość. Młode pokolenie z chęcią słuchało jego opowieści, bowiem mówił ciekawie i potrafił wiele nauczyć. - Wujku, a o czym będzie dzisiaj? - Wyrwała się mała eldarka, a gdy wszystkie oczy spoczęły na niej speszyła się i spuściła delikatnie uroczą główkę zakrywając znaczną część twarzy jasnymi włosami. Starzec roześmiał się wesoło, nabrał sporo powietrza i począł mówić: - Dzisiejsza historia będzie trochę straszna. - Dzieciaki głośno nabrały powietrza oczekując jednocześnie kontynuacji i okazując zainteresowanie. - Będzie bowiem o pewnej hrabinie imieniem Andariel, która żyła jeszcze przed upadkiem. - Mężczyzna wzniósł oczy ku górze i podrapał się po bardzo rzadkiej wśród eldarów brodzie. - Po jej śmierci pisano o niej liczne ballady i z pewnością zaśpiewałbym wam jakąś, gdybym tylko potrafił... - Uśmiechnął się ukazując dotknięte przez starość delikatnie pożółkłe zęby. Młodzież roześmiała się głośno. - Myślałem długo, czy jesteście już gotowi, by o niej usłyszeć, ale wierzę, że wyciągnąwszy z mej opowiastki nauczkę lepiej zrozumiecie, dlaczego uczymy się nad sobą panować i dlaczego upadliśmy mimo swej niekwestionowalnej wyższości... - Czy wujek znał tą hrabinę? - Odezwał się Azazel, uśmiechając się w dumie, z zadania tak mądrego pytania. - Nie, ja jeszcze wtedy nie żyłem. - Odpowiedział cierpliwie starzec. Zdawało się bowiem, że w miarę jak skracał mu się żywot z każdym dniem i zwiększała mu się ilość czasu na odpowiadanie na każde pytanie. Wraz bowiem z latami przybywało mu nie tylko wiedzy, ale i cnót równie ważnych, a często pomijanych we wszystkich hymnach i pieśniach. Takich, jak na przykład cierpliwość właśnie, czy spokój ducha. Mimo to jednak jego serce raz na jakiś czas zalewało się żalem. Odkąd pamięta zawsze był słabym psionikiem. Kiedy na 140 urodziny dostał pistolet laserowy: poznał, że i w strzelaniu się na wiele nie nadaje. Nigdy nawet nie ruszył walki wręcz. Tylu jego znajomych... Świetni wojownicy, psionicy, kapłani, dowódcy: odeszli. A on sam pozostał. Niczym chomik gromadząc księgi i wiedzę. Czyżby okalający wszystko i wszystkich duch Khaine'a chciał, by ją przekazał dalej? Tylko czemu on? Wieczny nieudacznik? - Wujku? - Ozwała się ponownie ta sama dziewczynka obaczając, że po policzku A'Tuina spływa powoli mała łezka. Ten otrząsnął się nagle i energicznie, jakby przepłynęła przez niego jaka energia nieczysta. - Tak, tak... O czym ja to... Ach tak... - Próbował szybko powrócić do tematu mędrzec. - No więc hrabina była żoną pewnego władcy ziemskiego. A gdy ten umarł, nasza rasa stała już najwyżej nie miejąc sobie równych. Pewnie wiele razy słyszeliście o tym, jak to za moich czasów, to jest: gdy miałem jeszcze może jakieś 300-400 lat, a więc byłem niewiele starszy od was wyrostki, wasi przodkowie oddawali się całkowitej rozpuście. Jak to powiedzieli by ludzie z tamtych czasów: Sodoma i Gomora. Nie inaczej było z Andariel. Ta jednak zasłynęła z wyjątkowości w swoich poczynaniach. Zwykła spraszać ludzi na wielkie uczty. Zwykle: czyste jeszcze młode, piękne i pełne życia białogłowy. Raczyła ona je wszelkimi dobrami nie żałując ni trunków, ni złota. Jednak wraz z zapadnięciem zmierzchu... budził się w niej przeokrutny demon! - Podniósł wyraźnie głos starzec, co zwykle świadczyło nie o gniewie, ale o wczuciu się w opowieść i można było poznać, że oddaje jej całe swe serce. Zamykał wtedy oczy, a młodzież wiedziała, że nie należy mu przerywać. - Jej służba opłacana krwią i złotem zamykała wtedy wrota wszelakie i łapała bezbronnych więźniów. Trzymani byli oni następnie całą dobę słysząc, jak ich poprzednicy, ucztujący dnia uprzedniego, torturowani są straszliwie. Hrabina bowiem oddała się kultowi Khorna. - Kiedy starzec wypowiedział imię boga stuknął się zaciśniętą pięścią trzy razy w pierś, co i uczyniła dziatwa, a następnie kontynuował. - Upuszczała krwi każdej ofierze i następnie połowę składała haniebnemu bóstwu. W drugiej zaś połowie brała kąpiel odmładzającą. Pewnego jednak dnia: uciekła młoda dziewczynka. Biegła ona dwa dni aż dobiegła do garnizonu pobliskiego. Tam znalazła cudem trzeźwego dowódcę i opowiedziała mu o zbrodniach sąsiadki. Ten był wojownikiem o bardzo dużym poczuciu sprawiedliwości i natychmiast zebrał oddział 20 ludzi uzbrojonych w szturmowe karabiny nadszurikenowe, będące nowością zbrojeniową. Niestety wraz z śmiercią naszej cywilizacji zginęła i ta świetna technologia... - Mędrzec zamyślił się bardzo i po jakimś czasie dzieciaki stwierdziły, że starzec zasnął. - Wujku! - Krzyknęły. - Ojoj! - Mężczyzna rozejrzał się wielkimi oczami po czym dodał: - Przepraszam was młodzianki, starość nie radość. - Po czym roześmiał się. - A więc... o czym to ja? - O 20 wojownikach. - Odparł szybko Azazel, wyprzedzając resztę. - Och tak. Dziękuję młodzieńcze. - Przeciągnął dłonią po łysej głowie z paroma przebarwieniami, po czym kontynuował: - Wojownicy zdecydowali się wmieszać wpośród panien czystych i poukrywali swoje uzbrojenie udając prostych robotników. Sam dowódca, imieniem Serj, użył swych psychicznych zdolności - Starzec westchnął w myślach. - i nałożył na się iluzję, która czyniła go urokliwą niewiastą. - Dziadyga uśmiechnął się w duchu widząc możliwości płynące z takiej zdolności. - Co było dalej? - Zapytała ta sama dziewczynka, która do niedawna skrywała się we włosach, wyrywając swym pytaniem staruszka z rozmarzenia. - Hrabina niczego się nie spodziewała i wpuściła wszystkich radośnie, marząc o kolejnych ofiarach. Kiedy zapadł zmierzch, a drzwi wszelkie się zamknęły, służba poczęła chwytać spite do nieprzytomności potencjalne ofiary. Wtedy jednak okazało się, że wojownicy jedynie udawali pijanych, gdyż w rzeczywistości to, co znajdowało się na sali było niczym w porównaniu z tym, z czym mieli kontakt na co dzień. Wyjęli ukryte w międzyświecie będącym fragmentem pajęczego traktu bronie i pomordowali wszystkich służących hrabiny, by następnie pootwierać drzwi. Hrabina jednak słynna była ze swojego hmm... zamiłowania do własnej płci. - Uśmiechnął się mężczyzna pod nosem dając znać młodzieży, co ma na myśli. - Dowódca został porwany przez hrabinę i stanął przed trudnym wyborem. Hrabina bowiem zdawała się być gotową nie zmienić go w ofiarę, lecz uczynić kochanką. Wahał się chwilę, po czym udało mu się zabić dwa ptaki jednym kamieniem. Gdyż i ponoć przeżył swoją małą przygodę z wiecznie młodą hrabiną i skazał na śmierć, rozkazując zamurować ją śpiącą w swojej wieży. I choć wszystko to okrutne i sporo też związane z dorosłym życiem, to wy jesteście już nastolatkami. I teraz najważniejsze. Do czego możemy dojść z tej historii? - Zakończył starzec dając młodzikom się wypowiedzieć. Kategoria:Opowiadania (JurijI) Kategoria:Eldarzy